Insomniac Dreams
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ever since the end of the second semester, I have been having these... dreams. I'm scared because most of my dreams are weird, premonition dreams, as in they end up happening. The thing is, the only time they do happen is if something bad happens in them. I will explain a few of my dreams as vividly as possible and I state this again, me and my girlfriend have both had these terrible nightmares. In real life. This isn't an article. This is a call for help. My Family Dreams The first dream I had about my family was just me standing in an empty white room, not unlike Squidward's "Alone Room" in the future episode of SpongeBob. Every family member I had met, lined up, stood in front of me and killed themselves in the most bizarre ways. My grandmother who died a smoker took a pack of cigarettes, lit the pack and shoved the flaming pack of cigarettes down her throat, coughed, and gagged and collapsed. The pack then fell out of her throat, blood pooling from the gaping hole in her neck and the pack and cigarettes soaked in blood and still burning. The smoke from the cigarettes burned my nostrils until they vanished, with my Meemaw's carcass hanging from a noose behind the line. My stepdad used to be a drug addict, and he lined up and sat down in a chair next to a table. Lined up some cocaine in rows, and took out a razor blade. He started snorting it, but he wasn't getting a high. So he looked at his vein, then the razor, back to the vein, and cut his arm open. He then slid the drugs onto the bloody razor and poured it into his open vein, the blood shooting into the air, getting everywhere, staining the egg-shell white floor. Those are the two worst ones that I witnessed and after the line ended, I would wake up. My dreams weren't just about my family either. My friends that I love and care about were involved as well. The Recurring Dream Everybody knows the opening to Robot Chicken right? The chicken strapped into the chair? That's how my dream starts. I am strapped into a chair, my eyelids peeled back and being forced to watch several TV screens. On each screen, it shows every single friend I have ever had on them. They all had some sort of object on the screen with them. My friend Alex, as mentioned above in the picture, had a bone saw with her. She waited until I made eye contact with her screen for over 30 seconds, then slowly brought up the saw, pointed it at me and said in a demonic, demented voice: "For your sins," and spoke in tongues while slowly de-limbing herself. As she cut off each individual finger, a whisper came out and the disembodied fingers burst into green flames as they fell into the blackness. She kept working up each individual joint cutting off hand, then arm, then ankle, each while repeating the same phrase in that creepy, evil voice. It was complete gibberish to me while she just kept cutting herself away. When she only had an arm left she took the bone saw to her neck and slit her own throat. I haven't been getting sleep for weeks now and Nyquil and other medicines put me to sleep, but I still have the dreams... I have tried everything. If anyone has an idea, please feel free to post in the comments below. Your sleepless friend, Jake. P.S. - If the video link is not working, Here Is the URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyLZPMLunFA Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Videos